


wallpaper: Jean Valjean

by elfennau



Series: Misc Movie Wallpapers [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfennau/pseuds/elfennau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Gift for a dear friend on his birthday. <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	wallpaper: Jean Valjean

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for a dear friend on his birthday. <3

  
  
[1366x768](http://elfennau.net/x_elements_x/wallpapers/elfennau_lesmis-JeanValjean.jpg) :: [1920x1080](http://elfennau.net/x_elements_x/wallpapers/elfennau_lesmis-JeanValjean-1920x1080.jpg)  


Wallpapers are posted for personal use. If you wish to repost, see below.  
comments are love || credit [elfennau@FB](https://www.facebook.com/elfennau), [elfennau@tumblr](http://elfennau.tumblr.com/), [](http://elfennau.livejournal.com/profile)[**elfennau**](http://elfennau.livejournal.com/) , [elfennau@AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/elfennau), or [](http://x-elements-x.livejournal.com/profile)[**x_elements_x**](http://x-elements-x.livejournal.com/) || no hotlinking || [resources](http://community.livejournal.com/x_elements_x/1089.html)


End file.
